


The Christmas Goblin

by Mar33na



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar33na/pseuds/Mar33na
Summary: Sarah no longer remembers her adventure in the Labyrinth, but someone keeps leaving her gifts.  With Christmas around the corner and an upcoming wedding, how will Sarah find out who they are from?
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 17





	The Christmas Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Labyrinth characters, but the storyline is all me. I hope you all enjoy this fun little Christmas story!

“And, done!” exclaimed Sarah, putting the final bow on the final present. Standing, Sarah stretched her back and started putting the presents into the bag so they would be ready when she went to her family’s house for Christmas. As the final present went into the bag, Sarah heard the door chime. Confused, she went to the door and looked out the small window, but no one was standing there.

_ Really? _ She thought, opening the door to try to catch the pranksters. Instead, her foot bumped into something on her doorstep. Looking down, she noticed a small green box with a tag that read:

**To: Sarah**

**From: Your’s Truly**

**DO NOT OPEN TILL CHRISTMAS!**

“What is this?” Sarah picked up the box and shut the door behind her. Sitting down on the couch, she grabbed the phone and dialed Nick’s number.

“What up?” he answered.

“Did you leave a gift on my porch?” Sarah asked, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder and turning the box over in her hands.

“Uh, no. I thought we decided not to do gifts this year?” Nick asked, sounding as confused as Sarah felt.

“We did, but someone left a gift addressed to me. I’m trying to figure out who it’s from, since there’s no name besides mine on it.” Sarah shrugged and put it down. “Maybe it’s from Julie. She always did like messing with me. So, how was your trip?”

“Oh, Sarah, it was amazing! I wish you could have come!” Nick gushed. “It was so warm in Naples, I didn’t want to come home. I’m thinking of seeing if the company will transfer me to their Italian office once I have my degree. All that art and history, I’d never be bored! And don’t even get me started on the food!”

“But I’d miss you!” laughed Sarah, listening to her friend list all the museums and restaurants he wanted to visit. As much as she wanted to go, she just couldn’t afford it. 

“So, you’re coming to the office holiday party with me, right? You know I won’t take no for an answer.” Nick pleaded.

“I’ve gone to all the others with you, so of course I’m going.” Sarah smiled at the memories of all the past office parties she had attended with Nick. “Who else would you talk to if I didn’t go, huh?”

“True, true,” agreed Nick. “Those people have no idea of the fashion faux pas they commit every day, and I just can’t, Sarah, I just can’t.”

Sarah couldn’t stop laughing when her phone beeped. Looking at the caller ID, she quickly apologized to Nick for having to jump off and promised to let him know who the gift was from once she figured it out. Switching to the other line, Sarah smiled. “Hey Dad, what’s up?”

“Hey sweetie. Just calling to see if you would mind coming over Friday to help get everything ready for the party on Saturday. Irene is driving Toby crazy and we could really use another set of hands.” Sarah tried not to giggle as she imagined Irene stressing over the placement of the decorations like she did every year. Toby was a good kid, but he paid attention like any eleven year old boy, which was barely.

“Unfortunately, I already have plans for Friday, Dad, but I can come early on Saturday,” Sarah said, cringing at the thought of canceling on Nick. “If Irene won’t mind, I can probably convince Nick and Julie to come help as well.”

“Thanks Sarah. When she gets home from the store, I’ll let her know that you’ll be coming on Saturday and will find out about the other two,” replied Robert. “I’m not sure how she’ll feel since this is a family event. I’ll text you once I have an answer. Love you sweetheart.”

“Love you too Dad. I’ll wait to hear from you before mentioning anything to them.” Sarah hung up as Robert started yelling at Toby about not touching the cookies that were for the party. Chuckling to herself, she got up to start making dinner.

“You will not  _ believe  _ the day I’ve had!” exclaimed a female voice from the foyer. Sarah poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at Julie. 

“What happened?” she asked, going back to the shepherd’s pie she was making.

“Those kids couldn’t keep it together! It’s rowdy on a normal day, but throw in the approaching Christmas break and you may as well not even bother trying to get them to pay attention!” Julie walked up behind Sarah and dipped a finger into the mashed potatoes, deftly avoiding the wooden spoon Sarah aimed at her hand. “Mmmmmm! Thank God tomorrow is only a half day.”

“Are you having your customary class Christmas party with them tomorrow?” Sarah asked, moving the food into the oven to finish cooking.

“Yup. Then they’ll be their parents’ problem until January.” chuckled Julie, leaving the kitchen and plopping onto the couch. “Hey, who’s the gift from?”

“I thought it was from Nick, but he said it wasn’t. Isn’t it from you?” Sarah replied as she came out to curl up next to Julie and play with her unruly blonde hair. 

“And when would I have had time to leave it?” asked Julie, blue eyes glancing at Sarah. “Should I be worried about a potential secret admirer?”

Sarah laughed with Julie. They both knew that Sarah was as faithful as they came. Leaning up to kiss Julie, Sarah realized she would have to let her family know soon that Julie was more than just a roommate. “So, do you think there will be snow this year?”

“Who knows? Do you want snow?” asked Julie, running a hand down Sarah’s hair.

“I think it would be nice to have a white Christmas for once.” Sarah smiled and imagined waking up to see snow falling outside. A movement at the edge of her vision had Sarah quickly turning her head to stare at the dark hallway where their bedrooms were. Narrowing her eyes, she thought she could just make out a small figure darting away.

“You ok?” asked Julie, bringing Sarah’s attention back to her.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, but I thought I saw someone, or something, going towards the bedrooms.” Sarah jumped up as the timer went off, signaling that dinner was ready.

“I’ll check it out.” Julie stood and glanced back at the kitchen as she opened the door and went into the bedroom at the end of the hall. “What are you doing, Skub? I told you to stay hidden.”

“I sorry, king-sir. Skub left the box, like kingy wanted, but miss closed the door before Skub could leave. Skub is stuck here.” Julie cringed as the little goblin started to cry.

“Come and climb out the window, you fool. And next time, try not to be seen!” Julie hissed, opening the bedroom window just long enough for Skub to climb through before closing it again and walking back into the kitchen just as Sarah finished putting the food on the table.

“Everything ok?” Sarah looked up at Julie as they sat at the table.

“Yup. I checked each room and there wasn’t anything there. Must have been a trick of the shadows.” Julie took a deep breath of the savory smell and started heaping her plate with fresh potatoes, lamb and veggies, all soaked with a perfect brown gravy.

“I guess.” Sarah shrugged. Soon, the warm meal and enjoyable company had Sarah forgetting about the shadow.

“So, what time is your family’s party this year?”

“Four, but I’ll be going over early Saturday morning to help Irene make everything perfect. Dad called earlier asking if I could help.” Sarah looked up at Julie. “Will you be seeing your family this year?”

“Nah. We don’t really talk, and even if we did, it would be so full of drama, Irene would seem tame by comparison.” Julie laughed. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. As long as there is still some of this delicious pie left, I’ll be in Heaven.”

Giggling, Sarah started to gather their empty dishes, but Julie beat her to it. “I’ll clean up, Sarah. It’s only fair, since you did all the cooking.”

“How about I put away the food while you do the dishes?” Sarah asked, already reaching for some containers.

“Fine. Then shower-time?” Julie winked at Sarah from over her shoulder as she stood at the sink.

“Ok.” Sarah blushed and put the full containers in the fridge. Then she walked up behind Julie and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“I think I have an idea.” Julie chuckled. “Why don’t you start getting the bathroom ready? I’ll be there in a minute.” Smiling, Julie watched as Sarah walked out of the kitchen. Drying her hands on a towel and putting the last of the dishes in the cabinet, Julie went to join Sarah in the bathroom, but came up short in the bedroom doorway. Sarah was standing there staring at another package, this one in blue, laying on the bed. Julie silently cursed Skub, as well as herself for not realizing what box he was talking about.

“What is this?” Sarah asked, looking up at Julie with a spooked expression on her face. “I thought you said no one was in here.”

“This one  _ is _ from me. I put it here while you were making dinner. I saw it the other day and thought you might like it.” Julie tried not to panic and prayed that Sarah accepted her explanation. She had no idea how Sarah would react if she learned her secret too soon. 

“Awwww! You didn’t have to get me anything!” Sarah walked to where Julie was hovering in the doorway and kissed her. “Should I wait until Christmas to open it?”

“If you want to. This was really just an impulse buy, since it was so perfectly you.” Julie shrugged and made her way into the bathroom, breathing out a silent sigh of relief. “How about that shower? Then maybe some Netflix and chill?”

“Ooo!” Sarah quickly shed her clothes and started the shower. Laughing, Julie followed her into the steamy water. Running her hands up the sides of Sarah’s arms, she purposely let her fingers brush against Sarah’s sensitive nipples, feeling them grow hard in response. Sarah moaned and leaned back into Julie, arching her back so her breasts were even more accessible. Julie smiled as she took advantage of Sarah’s invitation and gently massaged them under the water. Leaning over, she poured some of the peach blossom body wash into her hands and started soaping down Sarah’s body. As the water washed the bubbles away, Julie allowed herself to nudge into the sensitive folds between Sarah’s legs, feeling Sarah squirm as she teased the little nub of nerves nestled there. Sarah’s breathing began to get faster, letting Julie know that she was close, so she spun Sarah around to face her and knelt down to replace her fingers with her mouth, allowing her tongue to delve into Sarah’s depths and catch the honey of her release. “Oh, God! YES!” exclaimed Sarah, looking down at the golden head hovering between her thighs. Julie smirked before kissing the nub and turning her attention back up to Sarah’s face.

“So I’m assuming it was good?” she chuckled, standing to wash herself as Sarah sagged against the shower wall.

“It’s always good,” breathed Sarah, watching Julie’s rear twitch and jiggle as she rinsed the soap off her body. Pushing away from the wall, she kissed Julie between her shoulder blades.

“The water’s getting cold.” Julie said, turning off the water as Sarah started running her hand down her stomach. Grabbing an oversized towel, she watched Sarah pout as she bundled her into the fluffy depths. “Don’t worry, Precious, you’ll get your turn.” Stepping from the shower, Sarah heard her phone ringing. 

“Hey Dad. Did you talk to Irene?” Sarah asked.

“Hey sweetie. I did and she said she will take all the help she can get,” Robert replied. “She didn’t say anything about them staying, but I’m assuming she won’t have a problem if they helped.”

“Great! I’ll ask them and let you know who will be coming with me. Can’t wait to see everyone on Saturday! Give Irene and Toby my love.” Sarah blew kisses into the phone and hung up, grinning over at Julie.

“What?” asked Julie, coming into the bedroom while toweling her hair dry.

“How would you like to meet my parents?” Sarah asked, watching Julie’s expression shift into one of surprise.

“I didn’t think you told them about us,” Julie asked, lowering herself to the bed.

“I didn’t, yet. But I’m going to this weekend,” Sarah replied. “If they aren’t ok with it, then we leave. Besides, I kind of volunteered you and Nick to help with party prepping.” Sarah sat on the bed next to Julie and took her hand.

“Did you tell Nick yet?” Julie laughed, thinking of the reaction of being volunteered for work.

“Not yet. I’ll call him tomorrow to let him know. I’m planning on being too busy to do anything tonight.” Sarah ran her hand through Julie’s hair and pulled the other woman’s lips to her own. Moaning, Julie opened to Sarah’s seeking tongue before pulling away slightly. 

“What will you be too busy doing?” Julie asked, nipping her way down Sarah’s neck.

“Stuff.” Sarah pushed Julie down onto her back and stood, walking around to the nightstand and taking out a long, glittery stick with a bulbous head. Walking back to Julie with an evil grin on her face, she knelt between Julie’s legs so only the top of her dark hair was visible to the blonde woman and blew on the soft blonde curls. Taking a finger, Sarah slowly traced up and down the wet slit, flicking the hard little nub at the top each time she reached it, making Julie buck her hips and moan at the contact. Sarah turned on the toy and placed it against her own center before leaning down and plunging her tongue into Julie’s warm wetness. She could hear the little gasps and whines Julie made each time Sarah moaned against her wet heat. As Sarah got closer to her own climax, she flicked her tongue in and out of Julie faster and faster, making sure to hit the clit each time she pulled her tongue out and using her other hand to squeeze and pinch Julie’s nipples for added stimulation. Finally, both women cried out and came together. Gasping, Sarah turned off the vibrator and dragged herself onto the bed next to Julie. “So, Netflix?” Moving up the bed so they were lounging on the pillows, Julie reached for the remote and switched on the TV. 

“What do you feel like watching?” she asked Sarah.

“Something Christmassy, I think.” Sarah laid her head on Julie’s shoulder and yawned. Julie flipped through and finally settled on White Christmas. It was a classic and one they had each watched multiple times, so wouldn’t miss anything if they got distracted or fell asleep. Wrapping her arm around Sarah’s shoulders, she kissed the top of Sarah’s head. Hearing Sarah’s breathing deepen, Julie slipped out of the bed and padded into one of the guest rooms. Walking up to the mirror, she passed through and into the throne room in the Goblin Kingdom. Julie muttered a few words and morphed into Jareth, King of the Goblins, then settled into the throne to hold court before heading back to Sarah’s side.

“Kingy back for good now?” asked a small, grey-skinned goblin that jumped to attention at Jareth’s appearance.

“No, Margraf, only for a few hours. Please gather anyone who needs to see me.” Jareth materialized his signature riding crop and proceeded to resolve his subjects’ complaints. After many chicken disputes and ale requests, Jareth ended court. He transformed back into Julie and returned to the house he shared with Sarah. 

Getting a glass of water in the kitchen, Julie jumped as hands wrapped around her waist. 

“I missed you.” muttered Sarah, pressing her face into Julie’s back.

“I was thirsty and didn’t want to disturb you.” Julie patted Sarah’s hand and turned around to face her. “Don’t you have to be up early tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Come back to bed.” Sarah tugged on Julie’s hand and led her back to the bedroom, where they both curled up and slept peacefully in each other’s arms.

* * *

Looking around at the flowers, Sarah was pleased at how the wedding decorations were turning out. When she was called in last-minute by the bride, who was crying about their last designer quitting on them, she didn’t think she could do it in time.  _ Guess that’s why they call me the best _ , Sarah chuckled and moved to tweak the ribbons hanging from the arch under which the couple would be wed. A Christmas wedding sounded so dreamy, but the colors were definitely limited, since most Christmas brides only wanted the usual red, green, and gold. Adding some golden dust to the red poinsettia centerpieces, Sarah called the bride to ask if she wanted to see the outcome. While waiting, Sarah moved around the room and straightened non-existent wrinkles in the table linens.

“Sorry I took so long. Traffic is a nightmare!” exclaimed the redhead walking up to Sarah. “This looks amazing! Thank you again for saving the day.”

“It was not a problem, Kara. I just wanted to make sure that the colors are ok? And the centerpieces are how you wanted them?” Sarah asked, wanting to make sure everything was perfect for the bride.

“Oh, my God, they are perfect! And the colors are exactly how I imagined them!” Kara gushed, wandering among the tables before stopping under the arch and looking up at the mistletoe hanging from the center. “I love this! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself!”

“I thought you would like that. I thought it would be cute for your first kiss as husband and wife to be under the mistletoe.” Sarah smiled, pleased that her idea was so well received. “Now, do you think there are enough tables?”

“There are more than enough!” answered Kara, looking at the three long tables against the far wall. “They’re only being used for desserts, so we may not even need them all.”

“Ok. Is there anything else you can think of for your wedding tomorrow? Any changes you want made while I’m here?” Sarah watched as Kara did another walk around the room, inspecting everything from the place settings to the fairy lights strung across the ceiling.

“I think everything is perfect. How much did you say this would cost? $2800?” Kara came back to Sarah and took out her checkbook.

“I think $2400 will be fine. It didn’t take as long as I thought it would, and a lot of the decorations were still available without needing to be special ordered.” Sarah watched as Kara looked up at her in surprise.

“Are you sure? I can pay the full $2800, since it was last-minute and all.” Kara quickly filled out the check and handed it to Sarah. “Please, take it. It’s the least I can do for everything you did for me.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Sarah smiled and left as Kara pulled out her phone and started arguing with who Sarah assumed was the dress shop. Getting into her car, she pulled out her own phone and hit Nick’s direct office line.

“Thank you for calling DirectCare. This is Nick. How can I help you?”

“Hey Nick, when do you take lunch?” Sarah asked.

“Sarah? Hold on. Today is Thursday, so not till one. Why?” The sound of typing punctuated each sentence.

“I finished my morning commission sooner than I thought and wanted to take you out.” Sarah glanced at the clock and noticed it was only eleven. That left two hours to fill. “I guess I could do some shopping while I wait. Should I pick you up?”

“Nah, I’ll just meet you somewhere.” Sarah listened as Nick answered a coworker before coming back on the line. “Where were you thinking?”

“How about Judy’s? They’re close enough that you don’t need to drive and I can get there quickly from the shops.”

“Sounds good. Meet you at Judy’s front door at noon. Gotta go, dear, my other line is ringing.” Sarah hung up as the line went dead and made her way to Victoria Secret. It was time to get some new undergarments.

Two hours later, Sarah pulled into the lot next to Judy’s and joined Nick at the door. “I made us a reservation so we wouldn’t have to wait.” he said as they walked into the warm interior of the restaurant. The hostess sat them and took their drink orders. As soon as she left, Sarah looked over at Nick.

“So, I was wondering if you would like to come to my family’s holiday party on Saturday.” Sarah asked, taking a sip of her sweet tea as she watched Nick’s face light up.

“Really? I thought your step-mom didn’t like non-family there?” he asked.

“She needs help getting the house ready, so I kind of volunteered you and Julie when Dad called to ask for my help.” Sarah looked down as her clam chowder was placed in front of her. When the silence grew longer, she glanced up at Nick. “It’s a free meal, and we’ll all be there together. Besides, you’ll have a front row seat when I tell my dad and Irene about my relationship with Julie.”

“Oooooooo … you’re finally going to tell them?” Nick pointed his reuben at Sarah. “That almost makes being volunteered for work worth it. Count me in!” Laughing, they both finished their meal. “So, pick you up tomorrow at five?” Nick asked as they grabbed their coats and left the restaurant. 

“Yup. I’ll be ready.” Sarah gave Nick a hug and they parted ways, him to the office and her to her car. 

Getting home, Sarah almost tripped over the red package left before her door.  _ What the? _ Sarah thought, bending down to pick it up. Looking at the tag, she saw that it was the same as the first small box. Glancing around she thought she saw movement under one of the bushes. After investigating, she finally convinced herself it was a cat, shrugged and let herself into the house.  _ Guess I should start putting these under the tree. _ Sarah arranged the strange packages and turned to go into the kitchen when Julie walked out. 

“Hey. How did your commission go?” Julie asked after wrapping Sarah in her arms and kissing her deeply.

“It went good. My client was so pleased, she paid me more than I asked for.” Sarah melted into Julie’s arms and allowed her to lead them to the couch, where they both sat. “I have Nick’s party tomorrow. Do you want me to make anything special for you before I go?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Julie said while running her hand through Sarah’s dark locks. “I’ll figure something out. I see there are more gifts under the tree. Your admirer?”

“Yeah. I really wish I knew who was sending them.” Sarah sighed into Julie’s chest and turned her head to watch the Christmas lights on the tree reflect off the wrapping on the gifts. She missed the small knowing smirk that graced Julie’s lips.

“So, how early will we be leaving on Saturday?” Julie continued to pet Sarah’s head and stare at the twinkling lights.

“Nick will be here around seven, so I guess we should be up around six to be ready?” Sarah looked up at Julie.

“Ok. So much for enjoying my days off.” Julie laughed at the look of guilt crossing Sarah’s face. “Oh, don’t give me that look, you know I’m only joking.” Shifting Sarah to the side, Julie stood and started walking toward the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner? I’m cooking.”

“Whatever you make will be fine.” Sarah made her way into the kitchen to help Julie with dinner.

“How about a chicken casserole? There’s some chicken in here that looks like it should be made soon.” Julie asked, bending over to see everything in the fridge.

“Sounds good.” Sarah smacked Julie’s rear before grabbing rice and mushroom soup from the pantry.

“You know I’ll get you back for that slap.” Julie took the chicken and closed the fridge, narrowing her eyes at Sarah as she passed her. “Why don’t you go get a shower while I make the food?” 

“Yes, mom. Sure you don’t want to join me?” Sarah laughed as she left the room, swinging her hips for Julie’s benefit.

“I showered while I was waiting for you to get home.” Julie yelled as Sarah shut the bedroom door. Rolling her eyes, Julie continued to prep their meal, listening for the water to start. As soon as it did, she materialized a crystal in her palm.

“What?” she hissed into it.

“Kingy! Bad news! Chickens be missin!” came a nasally voice through the crystal. Rolling her eyes, Julie groaned.

“The chickens are fine. Now, Scuttlebutt, what did I tell you about the crystals?”

“They only for emergency.”

“Good. This is not an emergency. Now, if there is nothing else, I need to go. I will be back in the Kingdom tomorrow.” Julie popped the crystal and finished putting the casserole in the oven before making her way back to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and listened as Sarah sang a familiar song in the shower.

_ I'll paint you mornings of gold _

_ I'll spin you Valentine evenings _

_ Though we're strangers till now _

_ We're choosing the path between the stars _

_ I'll leave my love between the stars _

Chuckling, she repositioned herself so she was reclining on the pillows and waited for Sarah to finish her shower.

Standing under the water, Sarah wondered where she knew that song. Humming it again under her breath, she could feel the stirrings of a memory that was just out of reach. Sighing in frustration, she wondered what she had forgotten and how it might impact her life. Shaking her head, she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door into the bedroom, stopping when she saw Julie laying across the bed with a nothing on but wicked smile and a box resting in front of her.

“What are you grinning about?” asked Sarah, securing her covering and starting to towel her hair dry.

“Just thinking we should try something new.” Julie slowly pushed the box toward Sarah. “Why don’t you open it?” Giving Julie a suspicious look, Sarah took the lid off the box and gasped when she saw the green, glittery monstrosity that was inside.

“What. Is. THAT?” she demanded.

“Why, precious, it’s a strap-on. I thought we could spice things up a bit.” Julie laughed, watching the color drain from Sarah’s face.

“I see it’s a strap-on, but why is it shaped like a warty pickle?” Sarah couldn’t stop the snort of laughter at the ridiculous thing. “You don’t really plan to use it, do you?”

“Oh, Sarah, of course I do. It’s not like we haven’t used toys before, and I think you’ll enjoy it. You may even beg for more.” Julie got up and strapped the long, green toy around her hips. “Now be a good little girl and bend over.” Giggling, Sarah let her towels drop to the floor and bent over the bed, laying her hands flat on the sheet and looking back to see Julie slowly approaching her behind. Julie caressed Sarah’s peachy ass cheek before giving it a sharp smack, causing Sarah to jerk forward and moan. “That was for spanking my ass earlier.” Julie told her. Going back to caressing Sarah’s ass, Julie allowed her other hand to run up and down Sarah’s spine, occasionally dipping around to tease her nipples. Reaching down, she flicked Sarah’s clit, and was rewarded with a gush of honey that trickled over her hand. Gathering some of the wetness, she smoothed it over the warty pickle and shoved the green toy deep into the soft folds, eliciting a gasp from Sarah followed by a long raspy moan. Slowly pulling out, Julie grabbed Sarah’s long dark hair and pulled until Sarah’s back was flush with her chest. Rocking her hips back and forth, she kept up a steady rhythm that was punctuated by moaning from both parties until finally they both came together with strangled cries. Falling onto the bed, Julie turned Sarah so they were face to face.

“Wow.” Sarah breathed.

“Ditto.” said Julie.

“Wonder how much time is left till the food is done?” Sarah asked, snuggling closer to Julie.

“Dunno. Guess we’ll hear the timer at some point.” Reaching down, Julie grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. “Until then, I don’t really want to move.”

“Me neither.” Sarah watched as Julie’s eyes slowly shut. As her own started getting heavy, Sarah heard the kitchen timer go off. Gently removing herself, Sarah went and took care of the food, wrapping it in foil and putting it in the fridge to be reheated later. Then she climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep in Julie’s arms.

* * *

Waking up to the doorbell ringing, Sarah groaned and burrowed further under the blankets. Reaching for Julie, she sat straight up as her hand met nothing but sheet. Running a hand through her hair, she looked at the door as Julie came in carrying a mug of coffee in one hand and a purple box in the other.

“Good morning, sleepy head. Someone was having fun with the doorbell, but when I answered, the only thing there was this.” Julie put the box on Sarah’s lap and handed her the steaming mug of liquid heaven. Sipping the hot brew, Sarah eyed the box. The message on them was all the same and she was no closer to figuring out who sent them.

“This is getting creepy.” Sarah muttered, staring into her coffee.

“What are you going to do about it?” Julie asked, sitting down next to Sarah and rubbing her leg through the blanket. “Based on the message on them, this could continue through Christmas.”

“I don’t know.” Sarah sighed. “What would you do?”

“We both know I’m crazy.” Laughed Julie. “So I’d probably see how far this person will take it and keep the gifts. But you’re not me.” Sarah rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe I’ll just ignore it, at least until Sunday after both parties are done. Christmas is, what, next Thursday?” Sarah looked at Julie, who was nodding her head. Glancing at the time, Sarah gasped. “Ohmigosh! It’s after noon! Why didn’t you wake me sooner?”

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, where do you need to be?” Julie stood and went to pick out some clothes.

“I have a hair appointment at one! Then I have to figure out what to wear to Nick’s office party tonight!” Sarah flew out of bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door on Julie’s grinning face.

“You want anything to eat?” Julie called through the door. Sarah mumbled something that she couldn’t catch, so she decided to just make some waffles and Sarah could eat if she wanted. Whistling her way to the kitchen, she scowled at the goblin staring in through the window. “What are you doing?” she hissed. 

“Skub wanted to know if Skub should leave more of Kingy’s presents for the miss?” asked Skub, wringing his ears in agitation.

“You’ve done enough for now, Skub. You may go back to the Underground now. I will call if I need you again.” Julie shut the window and turned away as Skub disappeared into the brush. Docking her phone in the speaker and bringing up a Christmas playlist on Spotify, Julie sashayed around the kitchen, preparing waffles. 

“Those smell divine!” Sarah exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. She refilled her mug with coffee and sat down to a couple waffles drenched in syrup. Julie watched a little drip caught on Sarah’s lower lip, then leaned forward to lick it up before kissing Sarah.

“What is the dress code for tomorrow?” she asked Sarah. “I’ll go shopping today if I need to so I don’t offend your family.”

“Oh, stop. You won’t offend anyone. Just dress nice.” Sarah looked at Julie. “You know, a nice dress or slacks and a nice blouse. Something you would wear to church.”

“That would be helpful if I ever went to church, but I think I get it.” Julie thought of what was in her closet and realized she was going to have to go shopping. Working in an elementary school really didn’t give her a reason to get dressed up. Watching Sarah finish her waffles, she grinned. “Mind if I bum a ride with you? I can do some shopping while you’re at the salon, cause I don’t think I have anything acceptable in my closet.”

“Sure. I’ll be leaving soon.” Sarah got up and disappeared back into the bedroom as Julie put the remaining waffles into the fridge and the dirty dishware into the sink to be cleaned later. Grabbing her wallet, she was waiting by the door when Sarah came back with her purse over her shoulder. Opening the door, they both almost tripped over the candy-cane striped package sitting outside the door.

“Again? Geez, this guy’s persistent!” Julie cursed, reaching down for the gift and throwing it into the house. Getting in the car, Sarah looked over at Julie.

“Maybe we should call the cops. Or at least get a security system?” Sarah backed out of the driveway and onto the street before glancing over at Julie, who had yet to answer. “So?”

“They haven’t really done anything besides leave gifts for you, so I don’t think the cops will be able to do much.” Julie looked over at Sarah. “And can we really afford a security system? They’re expensive and most come with a monthly subscription.”

“Yeah, I didn’t even think about the subscription.” Sarah sighed. “Guess it’s a waiting game then.” The rest of the car ride passed in silence with Christmas music playing softly through the car’s speakers. Pulling up in front of Cortniez, Sarah parked and put the keys in her purse.

“So, what color do you think I should look for?” Julie asked, getting out of the car.

“Blue, to match your eyes.” Sarah pushed up on her toes to kiss Julie before heading for the salon door. “Should I text you when I’m done?”

“Yeah. Depending on the time, we could grab a snack before heading home.” Julie walked up behind Sarah and wrapped her arms around Sarah’s waist, preventing her from going into the salon. “I can’t wait to see how your hair looks when you’re done.” Kissing her one last time, Julie let her go and walked away whistling a song she had often heard the goblins singing.

Glancing into each store window as she passed, Julie paused in front of Cassie’s, a small clothier that sold one of a kind outfits, and stared at the blue dress hanging on the mannequin. It strongly resembled the blue outfit she had worn as the Goblin King during Sarah’s peach-dream. A smile gracing her lips, Julie entered the store and asked the sales associate if they had her size. After trying on several sizes, Julie paid for her items and left the store to find some shoes. Finally returning to the car, Julie heard her phone chime as she was putting the bags in the back seat. Locking the car and pulling her phone out of her pocket, she saw Sarah heading toward her, dark curls bouncing against her neck enticingly.

“Wow.” Julie breathed as Sarah stopped in front of her. “That is just … wow.” Giggling, Sarah gave a small twirl.

“Think it’ll pass for the office party tonight?” Sarah asked, linking her arm through Julie’s as they headed down to a small eatery.

“Absolutely.” Julie said. “I have to admit that I am jealous of Nick, getting to party with such a ravishing creature.”

Laughing together, they ordered a small lunch and sat talking about their plans for Christmas. 

“Think it’ll snow?” Sarah asked, glancing out the window.

“Possibly. The weather station has been saying there is a chance.” Julie shrugged.

“They say that every year.” Sarah sighed. “I’d love to wake up to a white Christmas. It makes the holiday seem even more magical.”

Getting home, Sarah was surprised, and almost a little disappointed, to see that there were no gifts outside her door. Going into the bedroom, Sarah took her dress into the bathroom while Julie hung her purchases in the closet.

“Can you get the door?” Sarah yelled out to Julie as the doorbell chimed repeatedly. “If it’s Nick, tell him I’ll be out in about 5 minutes.”

“She’ll be out soon.” Julie mumbled as Nick stepped through the doorway.

“Well aren’t you just a bundle of sunshine.” Nick said, walking into the kitchen and helping himself to a glass of water. Julie propped her hip against the counter and just stared at him as he drained the glass and went to refill. “Oh, quit it girl. You know I’m no threat to you.”

“I know.” sighed Julie, giving him a small smile. 

“I am so sorry about that! I thought I had everything timed out perfectly.” Sarah appeared in the kitchen doorway, red dress clinging to every curve and making Julie’s mouth water. 

“Holy shit, Sarah! Julie’s probably really glad I’m gay now. But damn!” Nick gave Sarah a once over before turning to put his glass in the sink. “Guess we should take off, then.”

Julie watched as Nick and Sarah piled into his car and took off. Making sure the door was locked, she disappeared to spend some time in her natural form with her goblins.

Pulling up to the hotel, Nick helped Sarah out of the car and escorted her inside, gleaming as every eye turned towards them. Nick thrived on gossip, and never missed an opportunity to be the center of it. Twirling her onto the dance floor before heading to their seats, Nick smiled down at Sarah and mouthed ‘thank you.’ Knowing his love of being the center of attention, Sarah reached up and kissed him on the cheek, whispering ‘you’re welcome’ into his ear. After sitting at their table, Sarah watched as Nick proceeded to make his rounds, stopping to talk to each co-worker, before making his way back to her with a plate full of finger-foods.

“I was told dinner would be served at 6, with company recognitions afterwards. I didn’t know how hungry you would be, so I grabbed a little of everything.”

“It looks delicious, Nick. Do you think you’ll be getting an award?”

“There’s talk, but who knows? Everyone here works so hard.” Nick shrugged. Chatting, Sarah didn’t notice the time passing until a server placed a plate in front of her. Inhaling the aroma of beef with garlic roasted vegetables, she laughed as her stomach released a loud growl. “Geez, Sarah. Feed that thing, will you?” chuckled Nick. Eating, Sarah watched as Nick effortlessly socialized as he ate. Shaking her head, she wondered what Julie was doing.

Sitting on his throne, Jareth’s thoughts drifted again to Sarah, causing the little goblins petitioning him to stomp their feet in agitation and start yelling over each other, trying to be heard.

“As I told Scuttlebutt yesterday, I know what happened to the damn chickens! I will no longer tolerate them in my throne room, thus I’ve relocated them to a farm outside the Labyrinth. If you want to see them, then be my guest, but, for glitter’s sake! Stop whining about them!” he exclaimed, jumping up from his throne to pace around the room. “I have been home for two hours, and have heard nothing except about the damn chickens. Is there anything more pressing that I need to know about?” Glaring around at the little goblins, he was pleased to see them shrinking from him in fear. “So? Anything?”

“No, Kingy. Just chickens.” The goblins squeaked as Jareth crossed close to them, huddling in preparation of his boot connecting with their rears. Instead, they heard his clothes as he settled back into his throne. 

“Good. In a few days time, I plan to ask Sarah to marry me. Once we speak our vows, I will be returning here with her, as she will finally be mine. When that time comes, I expect you all to be on your best behavior until she adjusts. Is this clear?”

“Crystal, Kingy, crystal clear. We be good little goblins!” 

Nodding, Jareth looked at the clock and disappeared in a cloud of glitter, reappearing as Julie in the bedroom she shared with Sarah. Hearing the door open, she quickly jumped into the shower. 

“Julie, you in here?” Sarah called, poking her head into the bathroom.

“Yup. Have a good time?” Julie asked, rubbing shampoo into her hair.

“It was ok.” The shower curtain moved, and Julie watched as Sarah stepped into the shower with her. “Nick got promoted, and of course everyone fawned all over him, but the food was good and the company was excellent, so I can’t complain. I wish you could have come too, though.” Wrapping her arms around Julie, Sarah cuddled into her and let the hot water stream over them both. Leaning down, Julie kissed Sarah’s hair.

“Marry me?” she whispered into Sarah’s ear.

“What was that?” asked Sarah, looking up at Julie.

“Will you marry me? I was going to wait until Christmas, but I guess I’m just impatient.” Julie smiled sheepishly at her.

“Oh my God! YES!” exclaimed Sarah, wrapping her arms around Julie’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss. As the kiss became more heated, the water cooled down and the two women reluctantly turned off the water, dried off, and made their way to the bedroom. Reaching into the nightstand, Julie took out a small box.

“It’s a little after the fact, but I want you to have this.” Sarah slowly opened the lid and gasped at the ring that was revealed. The band was a rose gold vine with sapphire “flowers” surrounding a large, solitary diamond which sparkled in the lamplight. 

“It’s beautiful!” Sarah whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. “Put it on me?” Julie took the ring from the box and, taking Sarah’s left hand gently, slid the ring onto her ring finger.

“It was my mother’s, and I thought it was perfect for you.” Julie leaned forward and took Sarah into her arms. “We’ve been living together for almost three years, and seeing each other for two before that. I thought it was time to take our relationship to the next level. Maybe I’ll take you home after we’re married.”

“Okay.” Sarah said, staring at the ring on her hand. “How soon did you want to get married?”

“I’d love to get married as soon as possible, but I know the planning takes a bit.”

“I can make it simple. Maybe the Saturday after Christmas? I’ll invite my family, and Nick. Is there anyone you want to invite? Family? Co-workers?” Sarah finally looked up at Julie expectantly.

“Nope. All I need is you.” Kissing Sarah again, Julie repositioned herself so they were propped up by the headboard.  
  


* * *

“Oh my God! Are you serious? That leaves almost no time to plan! I may be able to talk the pastor into doing the ceremony, but where will we hold the reception? It’s too late to make a reservation somewhere!” Sarah watched as Irene paced around the living room panicking about Sarah and Julie’s upcoming wedding, while Nick squealed in delight. Sarah was surprised at how well they had taken the news of Julie’s relationship with her.

“Well, I was thinking it would only be a small ceremony, and the reception can always be held here, since it will already be decorated from the party tonight.” Sarah said. “And I know some caterers who would be overjoyed to provide the food, if we need it.”

“Looks like Sarah has it all figured out, Irene. Now please, will you sit?” Robert patted the seat beside him and put his arm around his wife as she settled down. 

“Oooooo, oooooo, ooooo! I wanna help you pick out a dress! You need to look absolutely ravishing for your wedding and I know the perfect place to go!” Nick was practically jumping up and down in his excitement.

“Of course!” laughed Sarah, reaching out to take his hand. “I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

“Well, I guess we need to make sure this house is spotless and perfectly decorated. Sarah, so you mind making sure everything is done? With so little time to plan your wedding, I need to make some phone calls.” Irene stood and looked expectantly at Sarah.

“Absolutely. Come on, everyone! Let’s get to work!” While Irene closed herself into her bedroom, and Robert left to pick up some last minute food items, Sarah instructed Julie, Toby, and Nick with the decorating that remained. They hung lights and garlands throughout the lower level of the house. They swept up the pine needles that had fallen off the tree and made sure no bare spots were showing. They dusted every surface and light fixture, washed the windows, and swept up each floor. Nick and Toby took the rugs outside to beat the dirt out of them while Sarah and Julie arranged the decorations and place-settings on the dining room table. Once all the food was placed in its designated spot, the whole lower half of the house sparkled and glowed with a festive air. Sarah stood and took in their handiwork with a sense of pride. 

“This is beautiful!” Irene exclaimed as she came back downstairs. “You have all really outdone yourselves! Maybe I should have you come every year.” Laughing, Sarah and Julie went into Sarah’s old bedroom to clean up and change for the party as Nick used the bathroom and Toby changed in his room. 

“Where did you find that outfit?” asked Sarah, staring at the sparkly blue jacket and black slacks that Julie had put on. The outfit was familiar, but she couldn’t place where she had seen it before. 

“I found it at Cassie’s. You said to wear something blue, so I thought it was perfect. Besides, their clothes are so unique and classy, I couldn’t stop myself from getting it. Is it too much?” Julie watched Sarah’s expression. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I must have seen it in passing, which is why it seems so familiar.” Sarah shrugged and finished her hair. “Let’s get the boys and go down.”

Coming out of the room, Sarah could hear voices from downstairs and knew that her extended family had started to arrive. She took Julie’s hand and nervously descended the stairs.

“There’s my beautiful granddaughter! What’s this I hear about you getting married?” Sarah was crushed into a hug by a small elderly woman who smelled heavily of lavender and vanilla. “Where is the lucky young man?”

“Uh, Grandma, this is Julie, my fiancee.” Sarah pulled Julie closer to her and watched as her grandmother gave Julie the once over. 

“As much as I want you to be happy, dear, I’m a little disappointed that I won’t be seeing any great-grandbabies from you. Well, welcome to the family, young lady.” Sarah’s grandmother gave Julie a sharp nod, which Julie returned, then slowly made her way over to where Robert and Irene were greeting the guests. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sarah beamed up at Julie.

“Grandma was the biggest hurdle we’ll have to go through. As long as she approves, no one else will care.” Laughing, Sarah pulled Julie over to meet some other family members, who all looked a little shocked at first at Sarah’s news, but ultimately accepted Julie as Sarah’s intended. Sarah laughed as Nick instantly won her grandmother over with his quick wit and sassy attitude. As everyone sat at the dining room table for the family Christmas dinner, Irene stood and tapped her glass with a spoon.

“As everyone knows, Sarah and Julie are planning to get married right after Christmas!” Waiting for the applause and congratulations to die down, Irene beamed at Sarah. “There will be a small ceremony held at Saint Peter’s, and we’d like to invite everyone to the reception here at the house afterwards. Just text me by Christmas so I know how to plan.” Sitting down, Irene looked around at her family fondly as they all started passing around the food, with additional congratulations to Sarah and Julie. Irene felt like it was just yesterday that she was listening to Sarah spin fanciful tales about goblins and kings. Smiling proudly at the young lady she had loved as her own, Irene was grateful that Sarah had grown out of that phrase and found her place in life.

“So, which one of you will wear the wedding dress?” asked Toby, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth and staring expectantly at Sarah.

“Toby!” exclaimed Irene, turning red in the face as Sarah choked on the bite of ham she had put in her mouth.

“Don’t yell at the boy!” yelled Grandma Williams, putting her hand on Toby’s shoulder. “It’s a legitimate question.” She turned to look at Sarah and Julie. “So? Which of you will be the bride?”

“I think Sarah would look better in a dress than I would.” Julie smiled at the older woman and took a sip of her wine. “Besides, I’m the one who asked her.” Taking Sarah’s hand, she raised it to show off the sparkling ring, earning the appreciation of all the adults at the table. Blushing, Sarah looked down at her lap while occasionally glancing at Julie out of the corner of her eye. The conversation eventually veered away from the upcoming wedding and moved onto Christmas plans. Sarah continued to eat quietly, listening to the happy chatter. Julie watched Sarah smile contentedly as her family discussed their Christmas plans and felt guilty about taking her away from them, though it could not be helped. Once Sarah pledged herself, they would be returning to Julie’s home in the Goblin Kingdom. Leaning back in her chair, she laid an arm over Sarah’s shoulders and allowed herself to be pulled into a conversation with a man she thought Sarah had introduced as her uncle.

* * *

Twirling in front of the mirror, Sarah stopped and faced Irene and Nick.

“What about this one?” she asked.

“It’s beautiful, but do you really want a dress that short, dear?” asked Irene.

“As adorbs as that dress was on the hanger, that puffball of a skirt does nothing for your figure. Try this one.” Nick shoved a slinky, satin dress into Sarah’s arms and pushed her towards the dressing room. As she disappeared behind the screen, Nick continued wandering the shop for something that would wow his best friend. A glimmer eventually caught his eye. Pulling the dress from the rack, he gasped at the sheer magnificence of it. The gauzy skirt reminded him of moonbeams, glowing with a soft blue-white shine. The top was a fine satin with sheer, off-the-shoulder sleeves that matched the skirt and had little blue rhinestones around the sweetheart neckline and the waist that matched the sapphire in Sarah’s engagement ring. Turning the dress around, he squealed in delight when he saw the matching blue bow that swept down the entire length of the train.

“This is perfect!” he exclaimed, dancing a little in his excitement when he saw the $500 sale tag attached to the dress. Moving quickly to the veils, he harrumphed when nothing came close to matching the ethereal quality of the dress. “Excuse me!” he called, walking up to the woman standing behind the sales counter. “Is there a veil to match this dress?”

“There should be. Let me see the dress and I’ll look up the brand.” Taking the dress from Nick, the saleswoman examined the dress, fingers periodically flying over her keyboard, before letting out a frustrated sigh. “Where did you get this dress? I don’t recognize it, nor does the brand come up in our system. If it wasn’t for our ticket on the dress, I would swear it wasn’t one of ours.”

“I found it on the rack over there.” replied Nick, pointing back toward the rack in question. “So are you saying there aren’t any veils in this store to match this dress?” Putting his hands on his hips, he stared at the saleswoman, daring her to say she couldn’t match it.

“Let me see what we have in the back.” sighed the woman, handing the dress back to Nick. He waited impatiently as she disappeared into the backroom, glancing occasionally at the dressing room for Sarah. Finally, the saleswoman came back, looking bemused. “Not sure where it came from, but this should match.” She handed Nick a finely spun veil that looked like it was made of spider silk, with pale blue jewels interwoven throughout that resembled dewdrops.

“This is perfect!” Nick gushed. “How much is it?”

“I don’t know.” replied the saleswoman. “It doesn’t have a tag on it, and I don’t see it in our inventory list. If you want it, I’ll include it with the price of the dress.” Thanking her, Nick quickly made his way back to the dressing room as Sarah emerged in the satin dress.

“Put this one one!” He shoved the dress and veil unceremoniously into her arms and pushed her back toward the dressing room.

“You didn’t even look at this dress!” Sarah protested, craning her neck to look back at Nick. “The least you could do is look at it before shoving me away! This dress was such a pain to get on!”

“If it was a pain to get on, then we don’t want it. Now scoot!” Nick said, putting his hands on his hips and giving Sarah ‘the look’. Sighing, Sarah went back into the small room, grumbling the whole way about how the bride was supposed to be the diva.

“What was so special about that dress that you couldn’t even look at the satin one?” Irene asked, looking over at Nick.

“Just wait.” he said, smiling and fluttering his fingers at Irene before flopping down on the loveseat beside her. “You’ll see.”

When Sarah finally emerged from the dressing room, both Irene and Nick gasped at the vision she made. The dress floated around her, giving the illusion that she floated rather than walked and the bodice was form-fitting without being immodest. 

“You look divine!” both Irene and Nick gasped, staring at Sarah with their mouths hanging open. Turning, Sarah went before the mirror, and almost fainted at her reflection. The image was one she could almost remember from a dream. Watching the dress shimmer around her, she could imagine a ballroom with crystal walls and masked dancers. Blinking, she came back to reality when Irene and Nick’s reflections joined her in the mirror.

“I think this is the one.” Irene whispered. Running her hands down the skirt, Sarah nodded, admitting that the dress was beautiful, even though it unnerved her. Twisting, she watched the skirt dance around her, shimmering with an almost otherworldly hue. Disappearing back into the dressing room, Sarah took the dress off and redressed in her street clothes. Looking at the price tag, she had to admit that the price was certainly right. Taking the dress and matching veil up to the counter, she paid for the items and left the store with Nick and Irene trailing behind discussing shoes and flowers.

“Let’s stop here.” Irene said, pointing to a small shoe shop. “I know the owners, so I’m sure they can get us something beautiful to go with the gown.” Entering the store, Sarah endured a whirlwind of trying on shoes before Nick’s squeal of delight let her know he had found what he deemed perfect. Looking at Irene, the two women shared an eye roll and giggle before Nick came bounding over to them.

“Look what I found! Aren’t they darling?” Nick shoved a box into Sarah’s hands and lifted the lid. Inside was a pair of white satin heels with blue ribbons that would wind up the leg and tie into a bow. Sarah had to admit that they were beautiful, and would match the dress perfectly. Trying them on, she was surprised when they fit perfectly. After finalizing her purchase, Sarah and her companions stopped for lunch at Panera before heading to the florist. 

“I’m thinking of some pink roses with baby’s breath.” Sarah said, meandering over to the roses and breathing in their fragrance.

“Are you mad, woman? We need blue flowers to match the color in your dress!” exclaimed Nick, hurrying to the counter.

“You’d think he was the one getting married.” sighed Irene.

“I think he is using me as his proxy.” laughed Sarah. “I don’t really mind, since he does have impeccable taste.” The women walked arm and arm up to the counter, where Nick was having a heated discussion with the florist regarding the flower arrangements and the bouquets. By the time he was finished, he had arranged for tulips and daisies in the tabletop decorations, and roses and baby’s breath for the bouquets, all white flowers, with some that would be dyed blue. Gold ribbons would complete the arrangements. Finally finished with their purchases, they made their way to St. Peter’s Church to discuss the ceremony with the pastor. 

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes on Christmas morning and snuggled over to Julie’s side of the bed, only to find that she was gone. Making her way into the kitchen, Sarah smelled eggs and bacon along with the heavenly scent of coffee brewing.

“Merry Christmas.” Sarah said as she came up behind Julie and wrapped her arms around her waist. Julie put a hand on top of Sarah’s before spinning around and returning Sarah’s hug.

“Merry Christmas, precious.” Julie whispered, nuzzling Sarah’s hair. “Should we see what Santa has left for us under the tree?”

“Ok.” Julie handed Sarah a mug of coffee, then took her hand and led her out to the tree. Sitting on the floor, they each took a present to hand to the other. Sarah opened the green box from Julie to find a crystal barn owl nestled inside.

“How adorable!” Sarah exclaimed, holding the figurine up to the light and watching it form rainbows on the walls. She watched as Julie tore the Christmas tree printed paper off her own box and opened it to reveal a picture of the two of them from their first Christmas together.

“I can’t believe you kept this!” gasped Julie, staring at their smiling faces surrounded by the golden frame. They were both in jeans, but Julie was wearing a white poet's shirt and Sarah was wearing a red sweater with a reindeer on it (something she had called an ‘ugly sweater’). Feeling tears building up, Julie quickly reached for another gift. After tearing through all the gifts they had bought each other, laughing and kissing between each, the only presents left under the tree were the ones from Sarah’s mystery Santa. 

“I think we should take a break and open these later.” said Julie. “My butt’s asleep from sitting on the floor for too long.” Laughing, they helped each other up and stretched.

“I need to take my family their gifts and wish them a Merry Christmas.” Sarah said, pulling Julie down for a kiss. “Want to come with? It’s our last day before we tie the knot.”

“You know I’m your slave.” laughed Julie. “Of course I’ll go with you.”

“Good. We need to get dressed.” Sarah tugged Julie down the hall, an evil little grin gracing her lips.

* * *

Three hours later, Julie pulled up outside Sarah’s childhood home. Grabbing the bag of presents in one hand and Sarah’s hand in the other, they went up and rang the doorbell.

“SARAH!” yelled Toby as he opened the door and threw himself into her arms. “Did you bring presents?”

“Of course I did, silly.” Laughed Sarah. “Can we come in?”

“Yeah. MOM! DAD!! Sarah and Julie are here!” Toby raced back into the house, almost knocking down his parents as they came into the foyer.

“Merry Christmas, sweetie.” Robert wrapped Sarah into a hug before moving back so Irene could also hug her. Taking the bag of gifts from Julie, they went into the family room and sat down. Sarah reached into the bag and started handing out the gifts to her family. “You didn’t have to do this, Sarah. Just having you here is present enough.” 

“I know, Dad, but these are from both Julie and me.” said Sarah. She smiled as her family opened the presents, exclaiming over the contents of each box. 

“I guess you noticed my bare wrist,” laughed Robert as he held up his new Bulova watch, allowing the light to hit the gold features. “Thank you.” Irene gasped as she held up the dark blue gown that had been in her box.

“Oh, Sarah! It’s beautiful but what would I wear it to?” Irene asked, staring at the silver shoes lying underneath the dress.

“I was thinking it could be your Mother-of-the-Bride dress tomorrow.” Sarah replied, watching Irene tear up. “You’ve been more of a mother to me than my own mother, who I haven’t even heard from since I was little, so I wanted you to have the honor of standing as my mom at my wedding.”

“Oh, Sarah! I would be honored!” Irene broke down and Robert put his arms around her, holding her until she settled into small hiccups, clutching the dress to her chest. 

“Toby, be careful with that!” scolded Julie, noticing Toby start to shake his gift. Grinning at her, he tore into the wrap and screamed in delight.

“An Oculus Quest! How did you know I wanted one? This is so cool! Mom! Dad! Look!” Toby held his new virtual reality set up so his parents could see it. “Can I play it now? Can I?”

“I think it needs to charge up first.” said Julie, pleased with his enthusiasm.

“Why don’t you go plug it in, son, and come back? Sarah and Julie still need to open their gifts.” Robert reached for two gifts that were sitting under the tree next to him and handed one each to Sarah and Julie. Sarah choked as she saw the golden chain in the box with the little heart locket. Inside the heart were two pictures, one of her and Julie and one of her family.

“I love it! Thank you.” Sarah leaned over to give her dad and Irene kisses on their cheeks while Julie opened her own present. 

“Oh, my.” she breathed, staring at the crystal wine glasses. Both her’s and Sarah’s names were engraved on them in gold. “We’ll have to use these during the wedding.”

“That’s why we got them for you.” Irene said, wiping her eyes and finally putting the dress back in the box.

“Can I play on the Oculus now?” asked Toby, glancing toward the door.

“Yes.” Robert sighed, watching as Toby gave both Sarah and Julie hugs and raced out to play with his new game system. “You know we’ll never get him off that thing, don’t you?”

“I thought he would enjoy it, since it was all he could talk about. And we knew he didn’t have it yet, since Irene let us know that you hadn’t bought it for him.” Sarah laughed and shrugged. “Guess that’s why he loves it when I come over.”

Laughing together, the four adults spent the rest of the day talking and making last minute wedding decisions. Sarah helped Irene make the ham and trimmings. After everyone had their fill, Sarah and Julie took care of the dishes while Toby helped Irene put away the leftovers. Hugging at the door, Sarah assured Irene she would be at the church at ten o’clock. Leaving her old home, Julie and Sarah pulled into their drive to find Nick on their doorstep.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting here? I thought we were getting together at six to swap gifts? Geez, you two, always late!” Nick tapped his foot and held his wrist up as if looking at an invisible watch. Julie laid her hand on the hood of his car and looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

“You haven’t been waiting too long, since your car is still warm, so get off your high horse.” Julie pushed him aside and unlocked the door so everyone could go into the house. Sarah grabbed Nick’s gift before settling on the couch next to him. Julie sat on Sarah’s other side and draped her arm across her shoulders. “Take your gift and stop your whining.”

“Here, I got one for each of you as well.” Nick handed Julie and Sarah their gifts and took his from Sarah. “Really, you shouldn’t have.”

“Yeah, well, even though we said no gifts, we all knew we were going to do it.” Sarah smiled at Nick and opened her present as Julie and Nick both opened their’s. “Oh, wow! Nick! This is, just, wow!” Looking into the box, Julie started laughing at the blue garters laying on the white tissue paper. 

“Is that for Sarah to wear during the wedding, or after?” Julie asked Nick, unable to stop her chuckles as Sarah’s cheeks turned a bright red.

“Why not both?” laughed Nick. He pulled out a cell phone from his box and looked at Sarah in confusion. “You know I have a phone, right?”

“I spoke to your Mr. Right the other day, and he asked me to give you his number. It’s programmed into the phone so you can call him as soon as you want.” Sarah looked a little sheepish. “Sorry if it’s too much, but I couldn’t handle the looks of longing between you two anymore.”

“Besides, you need a date for the wedding so you’re not making goo-goo eyes at my bride.” teased Julie.

“Wait. Back up. He ‘asked’ you to give me his number? He’s interested?” Nick stared at Sarah intently.

“Yup and yup.” Sarah said, nodding. “He was very interested, especially when I told him how you always talk about him.”

“Wow. I didn’t even think he played for my team. I always thought he was flirting with you.” Nick sat back, still clutching the phone. “Mind if I leave a little earlier than planned so I can call him?”

“No problem.” said Julie, looking down at her gift. “Really? What is this?” Sarah laughed as Julie pulled a stuffed Baby Yoda out of her box by its ear.

“It’s a Baby Yoda. You know, from Star Wars?” Nick replied, still looking at his phone. “It just called to me, and, since you work with kids, I thought the baby part was perfect.”

“This looks nothing like a baby. Maybe a goblin, but definitely not a baby.” Julie stared at the doll a few more moments before dropping it back into the box and putting it aside. “So, you gonna ask Mr. Right out to coffee or dinner?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Do you think that would be too forward? Maybe we should just talk on the phone first?” Nick stammered.

“I think going out would be the best way to break the ice.” Sarah agreed. Staring between the two, Nick nodded and excused himself to make the call. “Think they’ll make plans for tonight?”

“Absolutely.” Julie smiled and relaxed into the cushions, draping her arm over Sarah’s shoulders again. “Think he’ll invite him to the wedding as his plus one?”

“I don’t know. The wedding is tomorrow, so it might be too soon for that.” Sarah cuddled back into Julie and gazed at the door, waiting for Nick to come back into the room. When he did, there was a giant grin on his face. 

“I hate to run, but I have a date!” he squealed. “Thomas asked me to meet him at the cafe. Wish me luck?”

“Of course, sweetie! Have fun!” Sarah got up to give Nick a hug and push him out the door. “You’ll have to call me when you get home to tell me all about it!”

“Absolutely!” called Nick as he got into his little yellow VW Beetle and took off. Laughing, Sarah shut the door and turned around only to find Julie directly behind her.

“I know he’s our friend and the visit was short, but I didn’t think he’d ever leave.” Julie engulfed Sarah in her arms and leaned down, sinking into a kiss before dragging her down the hall to their bedroom. “Now, I think I want some dessert.” Giggling, Sarah started the shower as Julie slowly undressed her, kissing each piece of skin that was uncovered. Moaning, Sarah did the same for Julie. Once they were both undressed, they disappeared into the steamy water.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Sarah was amazed at what her step-mother had done with her hair. Her dark hair had been gathered back and held together with silver ribbons that were entwined through her long locks. On each side, just behind her ears, sat golden ivy leaves surrounding white roses. Irene appeared behind her and placed the golden locket around her neck.

“You look beautiful, Sarah. Are you ready?”

“I think so. Is it time?” Looking at her watch, Irene nodded and took Sarah’s hand.

“Let’s get you out there.” Hugging, they made their way from the pastor’s office to where Robert waited in front of the doors leading into the sanctuary. As the music started, Irene pushed the doors open and entered first. Once she reached the front pew, Robert took Sarah’s arm and began the walk down the aisle, past all of their whispering relatives, to where Julie waited at the altar. Smiling shyly as her father passed her off to Julie and went to sit with Irene.

“You look amazing.” Julie whispered as they turned to face the pastor. Listening as he explained the sacredness of marriage, they proceeded to recite their vows.

“I’m so proud to become your wife today. I love the way you make me laugh. I love the way you always know what I want before I even think to ask. Today, I wish to make these promises to you. I promise to never stop holding your hand. I promise to give you all my love and support for as long as we live. I promise to always stand by your side and listen when you speak. I promise to join your laughter with my own. When you can’t look on the bright side, I promise to sit with you in the dark. I promise to love, respect, and trust you, while giving you the best of myself. Together we will build a far better life than either of us could imagine alone. Today seems like it’s the start of a new journey, but I already belong to you. Falling for you wasn’t falling at all - it was walking into a house and knowing I was home. I will love you forever and always.” By the time Sarah was done with her vows, half the women in the pews were crying. Taking Sarah’s hands in her own, Julie took a deep breath.

“My vows may not be as eloquent as yours, but I can assure you they come from my heart. I do not ask for much, only that you let me love you, and you can have everything you ever wanted. Just love me and I will be your slave.” Watching Sarah’s green eyes grow wide, Julie finished with, “I wish you could know how long I have loved you for.”

“If no one objects to this union, then I now pronounce you as married. You may kiss.” The pastor smiled as Julie pulled Sarah into her arms and kissed her deeply to the applause and cheers of their audience. As they left the church, Sarah looked up at Julie, wondering why her vows sounded so familiar. Those buried memories once again teased Sarah with the feeling of familiarity, but she couldn’t place her finger on why. Shaking her head, she accepted the congratulations of her relatives and allowed Julie to help her into the car.

“You ready for the reception, Mrs. Faeson?” Julie asked as she slid into the driver’s seat.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I think the question is more are  _ you _ ready?” 

“I think I can handle it.” Julie gave Sarah a confident smirk and started the car, following Robert’s car back to the Williams’ home. As they entered the house, Sarah’s relatives swarmed them and they found themselves separated until supper. Sitting next to each other, they shared a glass of champagne, before accepting their personalized flutes that Julie had received for Christmas. Once the cake was cut, and the majority of the family members had left, Sarah and Julie sat on the couch and cuddled as Irene cleaned up from the party.

“So, what are you two going to do now?” Irene asked, settling down in a chair across from them. “Will there be a honeymoon?”

“I don’t think so.” said Sarah. At the same time, Julie said, “I planned to surprise Sarah, but yeah, I scheduled a honeymoon for us.”

“You did what?” asked Sarah, turning to face Julie. “When?”

“Where will you be going?” asked Irene.

“I scheduled everything while you were at Nick’s office party. It was going to be a surprise vacation, but now I think we can call it our honeymoon. Are you mad at me?” Julie leaned down and brushed her nose against Sarah’s. “And, I’m sorry Irene, but if I say where we’re going, then it won’t be a surprise anymore.”

“Of course, of course. Just take plenty of pictures so we can see them.” Irene smiled at the young couple and got up to let them have some privacy.

“I’m not mad at you. Can I get a hint as to where we’ll be going?” Sarah asked, giving Julie little teasing kisses along her jawline.

“The only hint I’ll give you is that you’ve been there before, though I don’t think you remember it.” Julie smiled down at her. “We leave in the morning, so you may want to say goodbye to your folks and Toby. We should get home so we can pack.” Sarah ran off to say her goodbyes as Julie went out to start the car. Finally getting home, they both noticed the packages under the tree. 

“Should we leave them here?” asked Sarah.

“Nah, we’ll take them with us. Why don’t you get a shower and I’ll pack our bags.” Julie watched Sarah pout a little before making her way down the hall to their bedroom. Taking the packages, Julie throws them into a black trash bag before grabbing their suitcases from the hall closet and making her way back into the bedroom. She threw some clothes in each, and joined Sarah in the shower, making sure to help her new bride get clean before moving them both to the bed.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes and turned to look at Julie, but as she turned her head, she realized she was not in her bedroom. The stone walls, covered in dark blue tapestries, surrounded the wooden, four poster bed covered in black satin sheets and furs that she laid on. Gasping, Sarah sat up in the bed and screamed as a little, grey creature stood just inside the door, staring back at her. Julie jumped up and materialized a crystal in her hand. Upon further examination, Sarah noticed that Julie was no longer Julie.

“Who are you? What is going on? Where am I?” demanded Sarah, wrapping herself up in the sheets and backing away from the man who could be Julie’s twin brother. “Stay away from me!” she screamed as the man made to move closer to her.

“Sarah, I’m Julie. This is my true form, and my true name is Jareth, but you know this already. Take this, and you’ll remember everything.” Jareth held out the crystal, blue eyes beseeching Sarah to take it. Reaching out, she had barely grazed the crystal with her fingertips when it popped and memories flooded into her head.

“Oh my GOD! What is going on?” she screamed, falling to the floor in a heap, holding her head. Waiting until her screaming stopped, Jareth clothed them both with a flick of his wrist and gathered Sarah into his arms. “You! You’ve always been there. But why? I thought you’d hate me when I rejected you.”

“Sarah, precious, your rejection only made me love you more.” Jareth said, nuzzling her hair. “I would have been upset if you had turned your back on your brother.”

“But why did you hide from me? I thought you were female this whole time! I thought I was gay!” Hiding her face in Jareth’s chest, Sarah felt her cheeks burn red. “Why couldn’t you come to me as you are? Didn’t you trust me?”

“You rejected me as a man, precious. I thought I would be less intimidating as a woman, and you would be more willing to get to know me.”

“I …. guess that makes sense.” Sarah sighed. “So I guess I’ll never see my family again.”

“On the contrary, my dear, I thought we would split our time between here and the Above. Consider this my wedding gift to you.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Absolutely! Now, I believe you have some gifts to open.” Jareth reached behind his back and pulled out the bag of gifts.

“I thought they weren’t from you?” accused Sarah, glaring at him.

“I wasn’t lying when I said they weren’t. They are from the goblins.” Jareth chuckled at Sarah’s confused look. “They decided to play Santa and give their new Queen some Christmas gifts. Since you didn’t remember your time here, I cautioned them against it, but they persisted. Since they didn’t want to listen to me, I told them to make sure they stayed out of sight. Now, why don’t you come and greet your little Christmas goblins?”

Sarah followed Jareth out to the throne room to find it full of the same creatures she now remembered from her run. The only difference in the throne room was that now, instead of one throne, there were two. Throwing herself into Jareth’s arms, she kissed him, causing the goblins to hoot and holler in glee. Winking at his subjects, Jareth carried Sarah back to the bedroom and closed the door, leaving the goblins to celebrate their returning monarchs. With the marriage of the Champion to their King, their Kingdom would prosper and, with any luck, next Christmas there would be an heir to play with.


End file.
